The prior art appears to include different types of hand tools to carry out surgical procedures. For example, one type of hand tool may be used to make an incision in human tissue, another type of hand tool may be used to drill into a bone, another type of hand tool may be used to cut away cartilage, another type of hand tool may be used suture tissue back together, etc.
Surgical procedures, such as bone repair, may require guiding a wire through a hole drilled in a bone. Subsequent to drilling a hole in a bone, it may be difficult to steer a wire through the hole because an incision made in tissue may naturally close or there may not be easy access to the drilled hole through the incision because the drilled hole is behind an obstruction such as another bone.